Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Raven05GDMCR
Summary: MCR fic. Revenge era. What happens when two very bored vampires decide to pay a visit to MCR after a show? Slight Frerard, if you squint Rated for language. One Shot.


**A/N: Ok, so here's a little story that popped into my head a while ago. The story presented itself when I woke up, and then I had it written by that night. Basically this is what happened when my two most loved OC's demanded some time with the wonderful My Chemical Romance! :D (um... Sorry about that MCR...)**

**This is set round about Revenge era, so bare that in mind when it comes to some of the descriptions I give. Also, please be assured the views of my OC's are not my views! **

**Obviously, I do not own MCR in any way. **

**I do own Sam and Sammy, but you wouldn't wanna steal them anyway, believe me, they're a nightmare ;) **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Vampires Will Never Hurt You**

Another night, another city, and Sam and Sammy, twin vampires, were bored out of their minds. "Where the fuck is everyone?" Sam demanded. "I swear I saw crowds and crowds of people earlier." Sammy whined. "Well how the fuck do you explain the distinct lack of people now then, huh, Sammy? What? You think they've all just packed into one place and-" Sam's sentence was cut off as they rounded the corner, coming up to a large building, possibly a theatre or hall of some kind, from which a loud blast of music had just erupted. A distinct sounding guitar rift, eventually joined by drums and then a second guitar. Before Sam could stop him, Sammy had ducked inside the door nearest them (a side door that was rather noticeably lacking any sort of lock or guard), following the music. Sam resigned himself to following his brother inside, just as the singer came in with the first line of the song. _"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say" _Sam had to run to catch up with Sammy, who was dashing up the stairs now. Finally reaching him when he stopped at a balcony, just about as high as they could go, and once again Sam got the distinct impression there should've been someone or something to stop them from getting there. Sammy was leaning over the balcony, looking down. Straight ahead, a little way down and there was a stage, the band playing, but Sammy wasn't paying attention to them. "See." He said, pointing down at the people gathered below, "Crowds and crowds." Sam, raising an eyebrow also leaned over. "Huh. Guess they did all pack into one place then." They finally looked over to the band, who'd evidently just got into the chorus. _"I'm not okay! I'm not ok-" _Smirking slightly, Sam commented, "Well. He certainly doesn't sound it." Slightly fascinated, the vampires watched. Particularly noticing when one of the guitarists (the one who'd previously been throwing himself around the stage wildly) went up to the singer to join in with a bit of the song, and then kissed him. "Bet you they're sleeping together." Sam said. "Nah." Sammy argued. "It's just part of the show." Easily bored as they are, Sam and Sammy soon left, especially as Sammy had started complaining about all nice warm bodies smelling of blood, which where making him hungry.

"That's what they're calling music these days?" Sammy said once they'd got a little way down the street. "Do you have any idea how old and boring you sound right now?" Sam replied, rolling his eyes. "Excuse me if I happen to miss the beautiful tones of-""Adam Ant. Seriously Sammy, it's an unhealthy obsession." Sam told him, however, Sammy was far too busy by this point humming the tune of 'Prince Charming'. Not looking beside him, Sam simply said, "I swear, if you are dancing, Sammy, I will leave you here."

After a night of what ended up being half decent hunting, our vampires decided on paying a little early morning visit to the band they'd seen earlier. They weren't exactly difficult to find, as least, not for them. If you're a vampire, things like tracking down people you've seen once comes kinda easy. And getting into the hotel room? Too fucking easy. Closing the door carefully behind them, Sam and Sammy took in the room, and the band. Amazingly, the entire band had all piled into the same room, but then, it appeared it didn't make much difference, as it seemed they'd all pretty much just crashed out. Looking like they'd barely bothered undressing before collapsing into their individual slumbers. In the bed nearest the door was a figure they'd only just been able to determine as the drummer. Over the other side of room was the 'other' guitarist, asleep on the couch. Curled up in an armchair, looking very uncomfortable, was the skinny, kinda geeky looking (Sammy had informed Sam the look was 'geek chic'. Sam had ignored him) bassist. And… "Told you they were sleeping together." Sam said, quietly triumphant. Sammy's eyes widened. "Nu uh! That doesn't count!" He protested. "Are they sleeping?" Sam challenged. "Uh…" Sammy opened his mouth to continue his protest. "Are they together?" Another try, another failure. "Admit it, Sammy, I was right." Fact was, Sam was kinda right. On the second bed laid the singer and the guitarist they'd seen 'making out' on stage. Both on top of the covers, looking like they'd only got as far as kicking their boots off before collapsing on to the bed, and, in the singers case, partly onto his companion. The guitarist spread eagled, the singers head resting on his stomach. Sam went over to get a closer look at the singer. And quickly made a disgusted noise. White make up and darkened eyes. "This one practically looks like one of us. Fucking Goths. Might as well be wearing a sign that says 'bite me'!" Then, a certain glitter coming from the singers arm which was flung over his head, dangling off the side of the bed. Sam knelt down, holding up the wrist to get a look at the bracelet encircling it. In sparkly lettering, 'bite me'. "Alright." Sam said, resolutely. "He's fucking asking for it." Bringing the wrist up to his mouth, and pushing the silly bracelet aside, Sam took no time in biting into him. A slight flinch, but the singer did not wake up. Sammy, however, was the other side of Sam, hovering unsurely over the guitarist. "This one's pretty." He said. Sam ignored him, what the fuck was taking Sammy so long then? "Uh… Sam… Can we bite tattoos?" Forcing himself to briefly detach himself and look up, Sam soon saw the source of Sammy's concern. There was a scorpion tattoo on the side of the guitarists neck. Still, easily solved. "Just go for the wrist, for fucks sake, Sammy." He'd barely even looked down before Sammy whinged, "He's got them there too." Growing impatient now, but still trying to keep calm. "Then go around to the other side of his neck."

"But I might disturb your one if I-""Sammy!" Sam snapped. Alright, he could admit it. His brother was driving him a little crazy. His irritation wasn't helped by the fact that there was perfectly good, fresh blood almost literally right under his nose. He knew though, the only way he'd get any more of that blood would be if his brother was also sated. "Fine. Why don't you go for the skinny little thing in the chair, he looks your type too."

"But I-""Sammy!" A small whimper from Sammy, but then he was moving around to the other side of the bed. Settling himself down, carefully, so as not to in any way disrupt the sleeping singer beside him, Sammy finally bent down. His fangs had barely grazed the guitarists neck however when he shifted, turning his head away. "Come on, Gee, get off." He grumbled. "Fucking vampire." Instantly looking up at each other, Sam and Sammy knew they'd out stayed their welcome. Inwardly growling over his loss of really very fine blood, Sam licked his thumb, then dragged it along the small wound, closing it. There'd never be a mark, and the singer would never know. After that the vampires disappeared back out into the night, content to get swallowed up into it.

And that is how, without ever even knowing it, Frank Iero saved himself, Gerard Way and, quite possibly all of My Chemical Romance from two rather bored and rebellious vampires.

"_I'll never let them hurt you. I promise" _


End file.
